


Grey Skies Are Blowing a Kiss

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Karedevil, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlets, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: Collection of ficlets done for Fictober 2019





	1. "Yes, I'm aware.  Your point?"

Karen had some questions for whoever it was that had come up with the whole “counting sheep” thing. It wasn’t working. She had gone to bed, had fallen asleep for what felt like a half hour (it may have been longer, but not by much), and now she was wide awake and trying every trick she could think of to quiet her mind. But it was useless. At this point the only way she would be able to relax was having Matt home safe and sound. And she was determined not to look at the time. No good would come of it. If she saw what time it was she would go down the rabbit hole: it was getting too late, was he ok, did she need to call Foggy, and the endless “what ifs” of every potential disaster he might have gotten caught up in, and she was restless enough as it was. 

She tossed the covers back with a sigh and got out of bed, trying to think of a project she could tackle while she waited for Matt. Some nights if she woke up before he got home she would grab her laptop and bury herself in work, or watch some stupid reality show or old movie. But other nights, like tonight, she needed to get up and do something. Last week she had organized the bookshelf. A week or two ago she had baked a batch of chocolate chip cookies (Matt had very much enjoyed that particular project, as he had arrived home just as she was taking them out of the oven.) One restless night last month she had gone through both of their closets, getting rid of several of Matt’s shirts that were well past their prime (Matt had very much _not_ enjoyed that project, insisting that everything she had taken out had been “fine”). 

She padded into the kitchen, getting the bottle of Windex and a roll of paper towels from under the sink, and grabbed her phone to listen to something while she worked, momentarily forgetting she was trying to avoid seeing the time. “Shit”, she whispered at the display telling her it was just past 2:00 a.m. She took a deep breath, running a hand through her hair and selected a play list, turning it up extra loud to try to try to distract herself and began scrubbing the windows, trying her damnedest to pay more attention to the music and not her fears. She didn’t know how long she had been at it when she heard the comforting, heavenly thump of Matt on the roof, and felt her entire body relax, and then he was coming down the stairs, and then wrapping her into a hug and everything was right in the world again.

She sighed happily at the feeling of his arms around her, pulling back after a minute to inspect him, clucking her tongue when she noticed the fresh bruise on his chin. She ran her fingers over it gently and caressed his cheek. She knew he would tell her everything she wanted to know over breakfast (she had learned very quickly he preferred to wait until morning to talk about his Daredevil activities), so she just smiled when he took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth to lay a tender kiss on it. 

“Karen?” he asked, running his hand up and down her back.

“Hmmm?”

“You are aware that you’re washing windows at 2:30 in the morning?”

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” 

Matt just grinned, and led her back to the bedroom. She climbed back into bed, closing her eyes with a content hum as he adjusted the covers around her, and kissed her forehead, lingering for a minute before he hopped in the shower.

This time she had no problem falling back to sleep.


	2. "Listen, I Can't Explain It, You'll Have to Trust Me"

“Ta da!” Foggy thrust the scan from Marci’s first sonogram into Karen’s hand. “I’m the proud father of an avocado!”

“What?” Karen laughed.

“That’s how big the baby is now. Technically, the nurse said it’s about the size of a plum, but come on, plum, avocado, what’s the difference?”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure an avocado is bigger than a plum, Fog”, Matt said, coming over to stand next to Karen.  
“Eh...technicality.” Foggy said with a grin.

“Oh wow, Foggy, this is amazing! I didn’t know it would be so…what do I want to say...fully formed this early. I can see the head!”, Karen, said as she studied the image.

“Can you-uh, describe it?” Matt asked shyly. Karen felt a pang of guilt and shot a quick glance at Foggy, who stared back at her with wide-eyes. She was willing to bet Foggy was thinking the same thing she was: that sometimes (most of the time, honestly) it was extremely easy to forget that Matt actually was blind. 

Karen moved closer to Matt, resting her chin on his shoulder but before she could start describing the picture, Foggy had grabbed it out of her hands.

“So, I mean, it looks like a baby. It’s black and white, but the thing that stands out is that the head is huge. In my opinion it’s the spitting image of a little avocado with a head. Am I making any sense?"

“Not really”, Matt said with a chuckle.

“Foggy, the baby is the _size_ of an avocado-” Karen started

“Actually, it’s not” Matt chimed in

Karen giggled before continuing, “ it doesn’t _look_ like an avocado. What was it like watching on the monitor?"  
Foggy thought a second before responding. "It was like watching an avocado with a head swim underwater".

"Foggy", Matt chuckled, shaking his head.

Foggy sighed. “Listen, I can’t explain it, you’ll have to trust me”

“So this is how you’re describing your child? A swimming avocado with a head?” Karen laughed. 

“Alright, Miss Know-It-All, see if you can do any better,'' Foggy handed the scan back to her. 

Karen studied the picture for a minute before letting out a giggle. “Well, now that you said it, that’s literally all I can see.”

“You two are hopeless.” Matt said with a grin.

Karen threaded her fingers through his and gave his hand a light squeeze and turned to Foggy.  
“Listen, I have an idea. Why don’t you and Marci come over for dinner tonight? We can order in, and you”, she paused to kiss Matt’s cheek, “can make all of us incredibly jealous by listening to the heartbeat.”

Matt beamed at her suggestion, and Karen breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Sounds good. Where are you ordering from?” Foggy asked.

“I don’t know yet, considering I literally just thought of it. But I’m calling Marci now and letting her pick.”  
“What?! But I have suggestions!”

“That’s great, Foggy, but I’m going to go ahead and let your pregnant wife decide where she wants me to order from.”

“Try to persuade her towards Gino’s”, Foggy said.

“We just ordered from there last weekend.” Matt reminded him.

“So?”

“Oh my God”, Karen muttered with a smile, retreating to her office, but leaving the door open. She didn’t want to miss any banter.


	3. "Change Is Annoyingly Difficult"

Karen huddled closer to Matt for warmth they made their way down the street, admiring again how handsome he looked in his leather bomber jacket and scarf. He had protested when she had draped the scarf around his neck before they set off, but given the cool wind at their backs, he definitely wasn’t complaining now. 

But he did seem tense. Karen was starting to regret ever having brought up apple cider donuts. 

She thought it had been an innocent enough comment. As she was finishing her coffee this morning Karen had remarked how good an apple cider donut would taste. They had always been one of her favorite things about fall when she was a kid. There was nothing better than biting into a warm one, the sugar on the outside sticking to your fingers. 

Karen’s musings had apparently also prompted a trip down memory lane for Matt, who remembered being in Staten Island with his dad and stopping for apple cider donuts on their way home, which led to him suggesting they take a little field trip.

Which is why they were making their way through Staten Island, looking for this mysterious bakery. Matt didn’t remember the name, so they couldn’t look it up beforehand. Karen supposed she could have googled “Staten Island bakeries”, but she hadn’t bothered. It was more fun this way. 

She thought it was fun, at least. But Matt seemed to be growing more and more frustrated that they couldn’t find it. They had passed a few bakeries already. One specialized only in cupcakes, one had been a gluten free bakery and the other one “just wasn’t right”.

“I think this was where it was; I remember it was on a corner”, Matt mumbled dejectedly as they reached what at one time had maybe been a bakery but was now a yoga studio.

“Too bad we didn’t bring our yoga mats,'' Karen teased, nudging him. 

Matt let out a heavy sigh and Karen turned to face him.

“Matt, it’s ok, really. The day isn’t a failure because we can’t find donuts.”

Matt gave a quick shake of his head. “No, I know. It’s just...everything here is so different from how I remember it as a kid. I was only here a few times with my dad, but...I don’t know…it’s just...weird. I guess I just had something different in my head, you know?”

Karen nodded and closed the gap between them, throwing her arms around his neck.

“I get it. Change is annoyingly difficult. '' She leaned in kissed him.

Matt smiled, lacing his hands around her waist to pull her closer and went in for another kiss.

Karen pulled back with a smile, and grabbed his hand.

“Come on, we passed what looks like a really good cafe and I could use a cup of coffee.”

“When couldn’t you use a cup of coffee?” Matt teased.

“Shut it, Murdock.” Karen pretended to glare at him.

She ordered them both lattes and pumpkin-cranberry muffins and they settled into a cozy corner table in the back.

“I know it’s no apple cider donut, but hopefully you like your muffin”, Karen teased him.

Matt grinned, already halfway through his muffin. “It’s pretty good. Very good, actually.”

Karen hummed happily and took a sip of her latte.

“You know, Page, I was really hoping we’d find those donuts so you could see how superior New York’s apple cider donuts are to Vermont’s.”

Karen cracked up as she rolled her eyes.

“In your dreams, Murdock.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon tucked away at the corner table, just enjoying each other’s company. Karen always tried to take full advantage whenever they got to spend a lazy day together, doing nothing. And this one had been perfect, even without apple cider donuts. And seeing how focused in Matt was on her, his happy grin, the little drop of foam that was on his lip (that she suspected he had left there for the sole purpose of having her kiss it off), she was pretty sure he was enjoying it just as much as she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to anyone who lives on Staten Island. I am sure apple cider donuts are ready and available there.


	4. "You Keep Me Warm"

Matt’s lap was rather crowded. Between his reader and Karen’s socked feet he didn’t have much room. Not that he minded. He loved Sunday afternoons like this. He and Karen were on opposite ends of the couch, both working quietly. The firm had been busy lately, but since they were only a three person operation usually a few hours over the weekend were devoted to either catching up from the previous week or trying to get ahead on the week to come. 

His hands paused on his reader when Karen got up and padded into the bedroom, emerging a minute later pulling his Columbia Law sweatshirt over her head. He beamed, not bothering to hide his smile. He loved whenever she wore that sweatshirt. She wore it so much it was basically hers at this point anyway. It was probably ridiculous how happy Karen wearing his law school sweatshirt made him, but he didn’t care. 

Karen plopped back down on the couch, sitting closer to him this time and pulled her laptop back onto her lap, but after a few minutes she set it down on the coffee-table and moved to get up again.

“Do you want a cup of tea?” she asked. “I didn’t think it was going to get so cold today.”

Matt moved his reader out of the way, reaching out to grab her arm before she could stand up and pulled her to him. Karen straddled him, and Matt grinned as she looped her arms around his neck. 

“Oh really? I hadn’t noticed, `` he said, kissing her forehead. “You keep me warm,” he murmured, knowing full-well how cheesy his words were, but not caring.

Karen threw her head back, laughing.

“Such a dork,'' she said softly, placing the softest of kisses on his lips. “You keep me warm too,'' she said as she got up. But I still need tea. So do you want a cup or not?”

Matt laughed. “Yes please”

He settled back on the couch and waited for her to come back to him.


	5. "I'm With You, You Know That"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received a prompt for this Fictober prompt, and finally was able to get to it. Thanks to whoever sent this one to me (especially for your patience!) I hope you enjoy

Karen rolled over, stretching her arms over her head with a yawn. She glanced over to the other side of the bed, and found Matt already awake, staring at the ceiling. 

“Morning”, she said, not expecting a response. He moved his head slightly. It couldn’t exactly be called a nod, but it was better than nothing.

Something had happened while he had been out the other night, but she had no idea what. Matt wasn’t talking, and it had been almost a week. He had retreated into himself and it was scaring the shit out of her. 

Foggy thought that the best thing they could do for him was simply to just...be there for him. And Karen agreed, but it didn’t seem to be helping. She pushed her hair out of her face and sat up slowly. Was it possible she was making it worse? Matt had to know by now that neither she or Foggy was going anywhere, but were they crowding him? Maybe he would prefer to be alone wasn’t saying anything because he didn’t want to offend her? 

“Matt can I ask you something?”

“Hmmm?”

“Um, would you prefer some space?”

Matt started to sit up, a slightly panicked look crossing his face. 

Karen reached out to touch his arm in an attempt to reassure him. 

“I just-I know you’re working through something, and it's just occuring to me that maybe I’m...not helping. That maybe you need some time to yourself?”

“No! No, I don’t want that.” Matt weaved his fingers through hers. “I’m sorry Karen, this isn’t fair to you, but I don’t…” he let his voice trail off.

Karen leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Hey, you don’t have to apologize.” she said softly.  
“Please don’t leave”, Matt whispered, touching his forehead to hers.

Tears filled her eyes hearing how vulnerable he sounded. Jesus, why did she have to open her mouth? She should have just listened to Foggy. Of course it wasn’t a good idea to give Matt, with all of his abandonment issues, space when he was struggling. 

She grabbed his face in her hands.

“I’m not. I promise. I’m with you, you know that. I’m sorry Matt, I guess I just thought...never mind, it doesn’t matter. Please forget I even asked, ok?”

Matt nodded, his hands clutching her waist. 

She leaned in and placed the softest of kisses on his lips. 

“I do think that it would help if you talked about whatever happened. And it doesn’t have to be me if you don’t want, maybe Foggy, or your m-Sister Maggie. But if you don’t, that’s fine too. But please know you’re not alone. 

Matt gave her the tiniest of nods. 

“I do want to talk to you about it. But…” his voice trailed off again.

“Hey, it’s ok. Whenever you’re ready, if it’s tonight or next week, or next month, whenever. I am here, ok?” she said, running her hands over his knees. 

“I love you Karen”, Matt said, his hands coming to rest over hers. 

“I love you too” she whispered, grabbing his hand, and lying back down on the bed, pulling him so he was on top of her, his head laying on her chest, right over her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Title for this collection is from "Summer is Over" by Jon McLaughlin & Sara Bareilles


End file.
